


Why He keeps Robin Around

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Detective Noir, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: Bruce finds himself at a horrific crime scene which makes him question humanity, however his hope is restored by his partner, Robin.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Why He keeps Robin Around

The rain had just begun to spit down as he left the warm confides of the Batmobile's interior. Creeping across the vacant street from the alley where he parked, he looked upwards at the modestly sized apartment building which he needed to infiltrate. The rain droplets started to weigh down the skin of his cape, puddles were forming beneath his boots and soon the near silent ambiance became overrun with the constant pattering of precipitation. 

Inclimate weather was the perfect cover for those trying to flee, Bruce would know, he had used its aid several times before. As he readied his gun with the lights of the street lamps as a guide he blasted off a cable, cutting through the trails of rain in the way. The cable soon pulled taught and propelled him up the side of the brown bricked structure. Eventually, arriving on the fire escape of the 4th floor apartment, he took careful steps to avoid altering the residents.

He was on the hunt for Vincent Legaire, his boss was found dead and all the evidence pointed back to this man. It was an open and shut case. Unfortunately, upon further inspection it seemed that Legaire's boss had abused his workers for years, it seemed like this eventually caught up to him and that morning, he just snapped in a fit of rage. It was an unfortunate symptom of the city's corruption, Bruce had to find a way to put an end to it.

The lock of the glass door was child's play to crack, he slid it open allowing him to walk through the living room. Bruce wiped the water surrounding the brow of his cowl and its long ears to prevent any drops causing noise. He selected the torch from his belt and examined the household. 

Dishes covered in crumbs and sauces filled the sink and several well worn jackets lay across the couch. The stench of garbage bags by the front door brought even him to visible annoyance. However, what was more aggravating was being careful to not step on the numerous plastic toy pieces that covered the living room rug. 

He exhaled, realising what he would be doing to the owner of the toys, finding temporary bliss that this would most likely not end in a fight. Bruce tracked down the hallway and found two doors on either side of the corridor. Opening the one on the left first, he found himself in a small but cosy sleeping space. Covered in crayon drawings, half eaten cookies and sheets with the logo of Wonder Woman. Under them was a tiny figure holding a teddy bear, the little girl was curled into a ball as she took slow breathes in her sleep.

Bruce let out another sigh as he closed the door silently with a look of dread on his face. Everyone knows about his fights with giant crocodile men and flying pyromaniacs but most didn't know what he found himself doing on a daily basis. Which was seeing how the corruption of the city, even the country, had forced people into impossible situations and clouded their judgement, making them do horrible things.

But at the end of the day these were people.

People who made mistakes.

With a heavy heart, he left the girl asleep and twisted the doorknob of the other door. He found the father of the little girl, and he had made the biggest mistake of all.

Bruce clicked off the torch. He just stood in silence as he stared down at the grim sight in front of him. Sheets haphazardly strung together to form a rope which was tied to the ceiling light and around the neck of the father. The bed was pushed to the side, just a step or so away from the dangling shell of a man that was left. Bruce hung his head down and removed a batarang to cut the poor man down. 

He placed himself on the edge of the bed after placing the body in the center of it. The poor child will never get picked up from school by him again, or cheered on at a sports game or tucked in before bed.

As he contemplated his decisions, Bruce felt a vibration coupled with a soft beep from the side of his cowl above his true ear and answered the call from Alfred through the radio.

"Master Bruce, have you found Mr Legaire?" The gentle English voice of his butler brought the grizzled vigilante back to reality. While at the same time not letting him have moment's reprieve. 

It took only a few seconds for the message to be delivered and for a short silence of solidarity before Bruce decided what to do next. Alfred would call the social services and then the police but only after he first called someone else. That individual would arrive not too long later, grappling up to the fire escape and walking through the living room just like his mentor. 

Bruce nodded to Tim, his protégé, from outside the door to the father's bedroom. Tim was in his brightly coloured Robin uniform and had a somber expression on his face as he moved towards The Dark Knight. Providing him with a short smile and tap on the arm before asking for his order. 

Bruce let some out much pent up tension from his body upon feeling his sidekick's gesture, allowing him to formulate words.

"I need you to wake up the girl and keep her occupied until child services get here." This order, while completely reasonable, wasn't something the young vigilante thought he would ever get when he signed up for this many moons ago. 

Regardless of which, with a simple nod he stepped quietly into the room and guided himself over to the child. Bruce walked over to the living room, not caring what he stepped on along the way. He let out another sigh as his eyelids grew heavy while looking out over the moonlight dancing across the furniture. He could hear an unintelligible conversation taking place between Tim and the child, even a couple giggles.

This is what the world was, what Gotham was. Constantly creating and enforcing an abusive society that causes horrible things to befall ordinary people. What was the point? He had asked himself this several times. If humanity was this parasitic, then what was the point of trying? 

He found his answer when he turned around.

Tim was holding the little girl in his arms as she adorably played with the stands of his hair that were falling across his forehead. Her curious expression was making the teenager smile which she soon returned and the two giggled softly to each other. She even referred to him as "Mr Robin".

Alfred once again brought Bruce out of his head as he came on the radio.

"It was a good idea to get master Drake here, wasn't it sir?"

"Yes Alfred, yes it was."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's been a while since I last uploaded and I'm sorry about that. Just been struggling with inspiration and covid. I got the idea for this after getting into a massive Batman mood from seeing the new trailer. I'm so excited for Robert pattinson and this detective focused story.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love to hear ya'lls thoughts.


End file.
